Sho Kunin
Sho Kunin is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sho wears the default male uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, Sho had a mirrored version of Sora Sosuke's hair but in dark brown and eyes in the same shade. He also had fair skin. He wore a white bandana with Japanese symbols on it. Before the February 19th, 2019 Build, Sho had dark brown hair and eyes. As of the February 19th, 2019 Build, Sho has light brown hair, blue eyes, and paler skin. When in the Martial Arts Club, he will don a gi. If the club disbands, he will not wear the Martial Arts bandana anymore. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Sho is Heroic. If he only sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If he sees Ayano murder anyone, he will run up and fight her. He has strong self-defense when fighting against Ayano. He will give her a suspicious look before crossing his arms if she aims her phone at him. According to the info in his Student Profile, he made national news earlier this year when he defended a woman who was being mugged by a group of three men, and carried her to a hospital afterwards. He is Budo's most promising disciple as he is expected to surpass Budo's ability and inherit the title of "Club President" after Budo graduates. Reputation Sho's default reputation is +17. Liked: 10 Respected: 30 Feared: 10 Routine At 7:05 AM, Sho enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor and spars with Mina Rai. He also goes to the Japanese Gardens with the rest of the Martial Arts Club members and spars with Mina there as well. At 8:00 AM, Sho walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Martial Arts Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. Sho walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Ayano joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Sho are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative *Occult *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Solitude Positive *Art *Martial Arts *Sports *Justice *Family Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *His name is a play on words. His name can be read as "職人" which is Japanese for "craftsman". It can also mean "journey man", referring to his discipline level under Budo. **It originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 Illustrations Shokunninnnnnnn.png|An illustration of Sho from the the third anniversary blogpost. Kunin Sho.png|Sho in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryShoKunin.png|An illustration of Sho from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Sho_Kunin.png|Sho's 1st portrait. November 15th, 2015. ShoKunin2.png|Sho's 2nd portrait. November 16th, 2015 – December 3rd, 2015. Student 22shoti.png|Sho's 3rd portrait. January 1st, 2016 – February 8th, 2016. ShoKuninFebruary15.jpeg|Sho's 4th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageSho.png|Sho's 5th portrait. February 17th, 2016. ShooKunnin.png|Sho's 6th portrait. March 17th, 2017. ShoFeb19th2019.png|Sho's 7th portrait. February 19, 2019. Sho_Kunin_profile.png|Sho's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. ShoKunin1.png|Sho's 2nd profile. November 16th, 2015 – December 3rd, 2015. ShoTakamineBugged.png|Sho's 3rd profile. December 1st, 2015. ShoKuninThirdProfile.png|Sho's 4th profile. January 1st, 2016 – February 8th, 2016. Sho Kunin Profile Feb 15th.png|Sho's 5th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileSho.png|Sho's 6th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Sho Kunin Profile.png|Sho's 7th profile. June 1st, 2016. ShoKuninProfileSeptember1st2019.png|Sho's 8th profile. September 1st, 2019. ShoKuninProfileNovember24th2019.png|Sho's 9th profile. November 24th, 2019. ShoKuninProfileDecember1st2019.png|Sho's 10th profile. December 1st, 2019. Sho_spar_june.png|Sho in his sparring stance. ShoKuninSparringJapaneseGarden.png|Sho sparring with Mina in one of the Japanese Gardens. WIPSho.jpeg|A WIP Sho, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Sho conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Trh.png|Sho without his headband. Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Akademi High Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona)